My Fanfiction Friend
by GoddessOfArchitecture
Summary: The seven demigods of Olympus now has access to the internet. But, what happens when they found out that a bunch of fan girls and boys had been writing stories about them? How will they cooperate with this? What happens when they start becoming friends with random strangers! Story by GoddessOfArchitecture and DianaXMattew3. Characters belong to Rick Riordan.
1. Prologue

**Dudes! THERE WILL BE NO MOR OCs BEING ACCEPTED! WE HAVE DECIDED TO BE AWESOME AND TO MAKE OUR OWN OCs SORRY! -DianaXMattew3**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

**Prologue:**

Leo was fiddling his fingers nervously. He ever wondered if any demigod could ever use the internet, for it was an ideal thing for teenagers these days, and he couldn't help make the internet in CHB work.

He glances up to the screen and mutters under his breath. He is really risking his own life to blood thirsty monsters, but by making the internet work, it could make demigod life much easier than Iris Messaging (which could cost a damn lot of drachmas.)

The Apple™ computer beeped alertly, and Leo bounced up.

It read:

Congratulations! You now have access to Camp Half Blood Wifi. Please complete the Wifi username and password and it will be on its way. Cost for each month is 70 Drachmas for 100GB.

Leo pumped his fist into the air.

"Yes!" He exclaims and comes bouncing out of the Hephaustus cabin.

* * *

Leo was so excited to write on the humongous board of CHB. Demigods everywhere were now accessible to local wifi with free Bluetooth wherever you may wish. Of course, everyone checks out what's on the board daily, wanting to catch up on the news.

"Oh my gods!" an Aphrodite girl squeals delighted. "I can now see the actor of Finnick Odair from Catching Fire! He is sooo hawwt you know!" Her siblings around her nodded their heads in agreement.

Leo was watching over the large crowd that were gathering around the board. He grinned proudly, and gave himself a pat on the back. "Great job, Valdez!" He says to himself.

He marches back down to his cabin, and was surprised to see all the seven demigods of Olympus eyeing him, sitting on the amazing couch he called Clate. He sure gotten himself into trouble this time.

"Leo!" Annabeth growls and clenched her fists. "What have you done this time?!" No one ever wants an Annabeth to be angry, especially when it could change the whole world of the Greeks.

"Ermmm..." He drags and looks down at his muddy shoes. "Guys, I know you're mad at me, but I was just trying to make life simple. You know, us being not really... teeanger-ish... we should really start living the life!"

Jason sighs. "We're not mad at you, bro. It's just that, sometimes you take it a little too far. Maybe you should think before you do." Jason stands up and claps Leo on the back.

"Leave him alone," Hazel intervened, "Maybe we could use this to good! Look at the positive side. Free wifi, access to information when were not sure of anything." That earned a snort from Annabeth. Hazel just continues, ignoring Annabeth, "And also, we could go on this website called Fanfiction!"

Percy's ears perched up in interest. "And what is this Fanfiction all about?" He asks.

"Well," Hazel says, "There's this man names Rick Riordan. For some apparent reason, he wrote this series called Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus. I don't know, but I always knew there was someone stalking us! But anyways, teens around the world became obsessed with this series, that they made up their own stories about PJO and HoO. Apparently there are a lot of Percabeth ones." She was looking at her laptop, scrolling through the Percabeth stories.

Leo grinned. "Now! This is not too bad!" He cheers.  
The seven groaned and laid back down onto the couch.

Now this, this was going to be an adventure of a life time.

* * *

**Okay dudes! That's the end chapter. This first part was written by me but the next one will be written by Diana. I hope you enjoyed and also, click that favorite, review and follow button! **

**See you next time!**

**stay happy- GoddessOfArchitecture**


	2. Hazel is Eager

**Welcome to another chapter mostly made by Diana. Give her a round of a clause because she wrote this pretty good. Only like 0.0000001% is mine but the rest of the 99.9999999% belongs to her. I hope you enjoy!**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture & DianaXMattew3**

**Hazel's POV**

OMGS! I'm so excited what were gonna do today! It was the day were I get to go on Fanfiction. I got my computer and started to type FanFiction on Google. "Come on, come on," I mumble as I slowly typed the key letters in. I have never seen myself so eager to do something so... Aphrodite like. Once it loads, I click the link to FF and wait until it loads, again. The rest of the seven were looking at me, obviously as anxious as I was.

I clicked the 'Sign Up' button and showed a page where you make your own account. Once I'm done with that, my Username was 'RichGirl1830'. The others were asking me questions, mostly Leo of course.

"Hazel, can you make me one?" Percy asked, actually everyone asked. I couldn't actually concentrate on anything just because of six other ringing voices. "Guys!" I say, irritated, (once again, not very Hazel like of me,) "I'd like to concentrate in what I'm doing please."

"Sure. But you guys make your own Usernames," they all groaned. Seriously, how lazy could they get? I'm the one typing here for the gods' sake.  
There were a chorus of 'fine' and 'whatever'. I instantly jumped back to my computer and started making my Profile and my Avatar. I asked them what an Avatar means, which earned even more silent groans. See! That's what you get for being dead for more than twenty years. They said you had to upload a picture of any kind and that was an Avatar. I clicked [again] the 'Upload File' button and it showed me my files of Frank and I. I blushed and clicked another document, afraid of them seeing the picture.

Frank shrunk back and dipped his head low. I sigh and looked back up at the screen.

I really have to get used to this modern day things, otherwise I'd have suffer the life of a person living under a rock (which is kinda true if you count living beneath the ground.)

But whatever, at least I found this Fanfiction place. Maybe it's one way to escape this world.

Thanks, Leo.

**#Done zonneeeddd. It's #yeirrboyy in the review section below if you like CaptainSparklez. That was completely random that I'm so sorry for being such a butt. Favorite, follow and review! Whatnot! Anything that masks us happy!**

**stay happy- GOA & DianaXMattew3**


	3. A Comforting Boyfriend

**Welcome, bros! I seriously don't know why I say bros when the majority is that there are more girls than boys on Fanficiton. ARGGHH the wifi just turned Off. Oh wait, now it's on again. Yeah I wrote that when it happened. But anyways, another chapter by Diana! WOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO! She would appreciate that many of you could check out her profile and other stories!**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture & DianaXMattew3**

Frank's POV

I didn't know Hazel was uploading picture of Hazel and I. I step backwards a bit and dip my head low. I heard her sigh and started pressing keyboard buttons. Her 'Avatar' was a cute chibi skeleton on a chibi horse. I stifled a laugh and so did the rest of the seven. She turns around and pouts at us.

"Aw come on guys, It's not like Annabeth has a picture of Percy and Vice-versa. Leo probably has one of Calypso **(A/N she's here! get ready) **and Vice-versa. Even Jason has one of Piper! and Vice-versa! And so... Yeah you get it," she exclaimed.

"Well, she's right on one fact. I mean, I saw a picture in Athena's Cabin and it was a picture of Percy, then I saw Jason holding a picture and while he wasn't looking it was a picture of Piper, then on one occasion Leo was being scolded by Calypso because Leo took a picture of her and told her she was beautiful."

"You really are a stalker, are you Frank?" Leo asked me. I shook my head. "Not that I know of. Probably, I guess..."

"Well, anyways," Piper claps enthusiastically, "Maybe if could just shut up for once, maybe Hazel might actually get the chance to LIVE HER LIFE!" Everyone immediately shut up, thanks to her kind of charm speak.

I raised an eyebrow at the group, then leaned down to Hazel's shoulder level. I held her shoulder and kissed the back of her head. "Just concentrate, Hazel," I whisper in her ear. She did this so, and nodded her head curtly.

I could just imagine her cute little face burning up. That's what happens when you have a thirteen year old girlfriend who just came back from the dead.

**yeah. I don't have much to say anymore.**

**-GOA & DXM3**


	4. Chapter )7)764:3:44 Errorjirokfekdoe,d

**Welcome peeps! Diana and I are officially Internet Besties. We have each other's Skype and now we call each other! YAYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Onto da story.**

**-GOA & DXM3**

Piper's POV

As I watched Hazel blushing while I felt my Aphrodite showing up. I squealed at the sight of Frank kissing the back of her head. Ignoring the looks of the rest of the seven, I jump up and down clapping my hands, practically disturbing Hazel but I didn't care. I cared about my shippings!

After Awhile, I finally stopped whatever Aphrodite kids do and watched Hazel. When she was done with her 'Profile', she logged out and wrote down her Username and Password on a piece of paper and hid it in her bag. She then made Percy's account and she lend the computer to Perce.

Percy's POV

After the fan-girling that Piper expressed, Hazel lend me her computer so I can type my so called 'Username' and 'Password'. Awhile later I still couldn't find the letter 'T', Annabeth got irritated got the computer and pressed the letter 'T' on the keyboard. Then, after that I wrote in the 'Username' 'theseaspawn0818'. I wrote my 'Password' and pressed 'Done'.

Boy, that took a long time to do.

**#donezoned**

**yayyy finished. I just added that last sentence. Lol. I hole you enjoyed. Favorite, follow and review! Bye bye.**

**stay happy- GOA & DXM3**


	5. Rage

**Haiii! DianaXMattew here! Your wondering 'Whaaat?' it's because GOA got grounded? um she said that I should do the story when she got grounded? I dunno but she said so. She lend me her email and password, aaannnnddd here I am! Halfof this is mine and half of this is her's. Enjoy**

**-DXM3**

**-GOA**

* * *

**Percy's POV **

The website was pretty interesting if you ask me. I hadn't really noticed that people all around the world had written stories about me. There was this one that caught my eye, though. It said PERCICO STORY; the summary said: Percy and Nico go to high school and fall in love! Read! Sorry Percabeth fans, but it's getting pretty old. My mind felt like it was going to explode and I felt like I wanted to gag fake vomit. How DARE he/she make such idiocy with a stupid story. I know Nico acts around me weirdly, but people! Calm down, because Nico and I are NEVER happening. First if all, because I'm not gay. Second of all, Annabeth is my girlfriend and I love her alooooooooooooooooottttttttt. Third, if Nico was ever a girl, I'd get scared and run away. End. Of. Story.

I saw Annabeth fuming, and mumbling words about how she's gonna kill the girl/guy who wrote that.

I scrolled down the page and saw a LOT of stories of Percico (still gonna kill those dudes), Percabeth (I like those dudes), Frazel, and Caleo or Cleo. We looked at Leo and he was blushing. I scrolled down a bit more and found something hit my eye (A/N ?). It was a Percy/Piper, Percy/Hazel, even Percy/Leo. I stared at it for moment, until I was brought in the real world by a angry Annabeth, Piper and Leo.

* * *

**STAY HAPPY (that's what she said)**

**-GOA, DXM3**


	6. Chapter 6 Hacking

**Haiii! DianaXMattew here! Again... so ****apparently she's telling me a story, and yeah... so Bro's if you liked the story the fav and follow it !**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I was mad. Darn mad.

Not because of this creepy stalker dude who was apparently writing about us, but his fans actually was writing their own 'stories' to show their fandom. And Percico? Really? Why type of gay shipping is that? I'd say a dumb one **(A/N: sorry guys, but it's just OUR opinion.)**  
"Move." I slid onto the seat next to Percy. "These idiotic, paranoid sickos."

I scanned the signing up page, made my username and password, and quickly got to my work. Basically, all it wanted to do was flame them for being such...  
I tapped away on the keyboard, my chest leaning forward onto the table, my fingers swiftly pressing against each letter button.

The Percico story I was 'reviewing' drove me mad as I wrote:

_Hey. Sorry, but this story is NOT eligible for this fandom to continue. Please, if you ever do it again, you will get a permanent ban from Fanfiction. Sorry for any in-coincidence._

_-_**THE**_ Annabeth Chase_

I was being truthful, that was for sure.

And being the daughter of Athena was pretty handy. Knowing all routines into hacking computers, codes, etc, was the best way of control. It was wise not to hack, but anger had gotten into me.

I did my secret coding for the website code and re registered the numbers on the screen. I clicked on the search button, typed on the person's username and now had every right to do anything.

* * *

**HA! I hoped you Bro's enjoyed!**

**Stay Happy - DXM3 & GOA**


End file.
